Road Trip
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Jeff gets a navigation system and decides to go on a road trip with Hunter, Matt, Shawn and a OC
1. Navagation system

**A/N: Wow I haven't had a story in like forevers man. Well anyways I got this idea when I was watching Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) when Doug Dimadome (I know it's sad that I know his name) was like "NO ONE READS THE MANUAL!" and I just got this whole idea for a story lol. Pretty strange how my mind works eh? Be sure to R&R!**

Jeff walked over to the catering table where his friends Hunter, Shawn, Rachel and his brother Matt where standing at, with a big shit grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about Hardy?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah Jeff what's the deal?" His friend Rachel asked him.

"I just got a navigation system!" He practically yelled.

"And you point is?" Matt said trailing off. Jeff gave him a dirty look.

"We can finally go on that road trip we planed!" he said getting excited again.

"Jeff," Matt paused. "We planed that road trip months ago I'm sure they don't wanna go anymore." Matt said.

"I guess we'll have to ask them." Jeff said. "Rachel," Rachel turned her attention back to Jeff.

"Yeah Jeff?" She answered.

"Do you still want to come on the road trip?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Okay." Jeff said. "Hunter, what about you?"

"Huh?" Hunter grumbled "What are we talking about?"

Jeff glared at Hunter "Were talking about the fucking road trip!" Jeff yelled.

Hunter wiped his eyes. "Sorry man I didn't get much sleep." He paused "But yeah I'm in."

Jeff smirked at Matt in satisfaction. "See I told you everyone still wanted to go."

"Oh yeah?" Matt challenged "What about Shawn?"

"Shawn, you want to come on the road trip with us?" Jeff called over to Shawn.

"Sure but I got to make sure it's okay with my wife!" Shawn said. He took out his phone and dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hey Honey." He said into the phone.

"Hi Shawn." She replied.

"Is it okay if I go on a road trip with Hunter, Matt Jeff & Rachel?"

"As long as you guys bring an adult." She said in a concerned voice.

"But why?" Shawn whined.

"Because I don't want you guys getting into trouble."

"Fine." He moaned.

"I love you" she said in a sweet tone.

"Love you too." He said in almost a whisper. Then he closed the phone.

"Can you come?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Yeah but…" Jeff cut him off.

"Oh goodie! We get to go on a road trip! We get to go on a road trip!" Jeff chanted while doing a victory dance.

"Jeff," Shawn said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Rebecca says I got to have an adult with me."  
Shawn whined.

Jeff sighed and so did Rachel, Matt and Hunter.

"Awe man!" Jeff said. "Were we going to find an adult?"

Hunter started chuckling in satisfaction.

"What are you so happy about?" Rachel asked bitterly still upset about the adult thing.

"I think I know who can come with us." Hunter stated while pointing to one of the most boring people In WWE.


	2. Getting the adult

**A/N: I was going to update this morning but I was at my aunt's and I was helping her baby sit my baby cousins. Well anyways here's the update! Remember to R&R!**

"Hunter, I don't see who you're pointing at!" Jeff told Hunter.

"Look in front of me you idiot!" he yelled. Jeff stood in front of Hunter and looked around.

"Oh, you're pointing to Randy Orton!" He said. "Good idea he's an adult! " Jeff paused "But how will we get him to except?"

"How about Rachel asks him?" Matt suggested.

"NO!" Rachel yelled. "I'm not asking him... he scares me!"

"Oh, come on!" Jeff whined "He'll say yes to you, I mean you're kinda hot."

"_Kinda_?" she repeated "I'll show you _kinda_!" She walked over to Randy.

"How… Did… You … Do that?" Matt asked in shock.

"You just have to make her feel like she has to prove something to you, duh!" Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

xxx

After talking to Randy for awhile, Rachel walked back to her friends smiling as she was pulling Randy behind her.

"I got the adult!" she stated proudly.

"_Adult_?" Randy repeted "I'm younger then all of you!"

"Besides me!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Whatever." Randy said rolling his eyes. "So you guys need me for a road trip eh?" Randy asked. All of them nodded. "Well what do you need me for?"

Jeff explained to Randy about the situation with Shawn.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Randy could say. "but why me?" he asked.

"Well Randel, your boring so you would be a great adult." Hunter said while slapping his hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy shook off Hunter's hand "I am not boring." He growled.

"Whatever you say Randy, Whatever you say." Hunter said.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well whatever I'll go I guess." He said.

"YAY!" Shawn screamed. "I can go!! But I gotta go call my wife."

"I wasn't finished…" Randy cooed. "I'll go on one condition."

"And that would be?" Jeff said trailing off.

"That I can drive."

"Hell no!" Jeff said "It's MY navagation system in MY car."

"Fine, But that means Shawn can't go." He taunted.

"Please Jeff, let him I really want to go please please please?" He begged.

"Fine." He gave in "But, I want to get to drive sometimes."

"Deal." Randy said.

"Shootgun!" Rachel announced.

"Come on!" the boys whined. Rachel smiled smugly.

"Well, Where are we going anyways?" Randy asked.

"That's a good question…" Jeff said. "Where are we going?" he asked turning to his friends

Shawn shrugged and looked at Hunter then he shrugged.

"Okay, Okay." Randy said "you're telling me that you asked me to go on a road trip and you don't even know where we're going yet?"

"Yeah pretty much" Jeff murmured.

"That about sums it up." Shawn murmured.

"You guys are idiots." He groaned, and then said "Well, let's plan this trip."


	3. Planning

**A/N: Okay people are telling me to update so I am :)**

"Okay where do you losers want to go on our trip?" Randy asked the group.

"Oo oo! Pick me! Pick me!" Shawn called

"Shawn?" Randy said

"How about we go to Sea World?" Shawn suggested. Hunter looked at him with a strange look on his face.

"We are not going to Sea World." He stated.

"But why?" Shawn whined.

"Because it's boring and dumb." Hunter told him.

"I second that." Matt said while putting his fist out for a fist bump. Hunter bumped his fist against Matt's.

"Children." Randy muttered.

"Okay if you two dopes don't want to go to Sea World then where do you want to go?"

"Umm I dunno…" Matt cooed.

"Me neither…" Hunter said. Randy rolled his eyes.

"I want to go to Canada." Rachel said with a smile. "Canada is so awesome."

"Well if you want to go to Canada why don't you go home with Edge."

"Don't encourage her!" Jeff yelled as Rachel got up and started walking over to Edge.

"See look what you've down now I have to go get her." Jeff sighed then ran over to Rachel who was talking to Edge.

"Adam can I go home with you?" Jeff heard Rachel say to Edge. Jeff smacked his head and walked over to Rachel.

"Don't listen to her." Jeff told Adam as he put his hand over her mouth. "She's uhh umm. Drunk!"

"Okay then…" Adam said "and Rachel if you ever want to come home with me. I live in Florida now." Rachel bit Jeff's hand so she could talk.

"No its okay I only wanted to go home with you so I could be in Canada." She smiled at him.

"You guys are weird." Edge said under his breath. Edge walked away.

"Bye Edge!" Rachel called to him as he walked away.

"Come on Rachel." Jeff told her as he started pulling her back to the group by her hand. Once they got to the group Hunter noticed that Jeff was holding Rachel's hand.

"OO Jeff and Rachel are holding hands!" He yelled. Jeff quickly let go of Rachel's hand and both of them blushed.

"Jeff loves Rachel. Rachel loves Jeff!" Hunter taunted.

Then Matt, Shawn and Hunter all started singing "Jeff and Rachel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-"then they got cut off by Randy Orton who was screaming "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Once Jeff and Rachel sat down with everyone Jeff whispered a Thank-You to Randy for stopping the guys embarrasses him. Randy then nodded.

"Okay now since that's over where are we going to go?"

"I think we should go to everyone's home town." Shawn suggested "To see like where they grew up."

"That's a good idea." Rachel commented.

"Yeah." Matt added

"Shawn, I'd never thought I'd say this but yeah it is." Randy told him.

"Sweet." Shawn said to himself in satisfaction.

Randy looked at Jeff and Hunter who didn't say anything about the idea. "What do you guys think?" Randy asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Hunter told them.

"As long as we get to go on a road trip…" Jeff murmured.

"So it's settled we'll go on a road trip to everyone's town." Randy stated "Now who's home town first?"

"Mine!" Matt stated. "I mean me and Jeff share a home town so it's easier."

"Uh I don't think so accent boy!" Shawn said to him. "I came up with the idea we should get to go to my home town first."

"Um no you're all wrong we should get to go to my home town first." Rachel stated (and at this point Randy was smashing his face on the table regretting asking the question. "Because I'm awesome." Rachel said smugly. And that comment started a huge fight. The fight lasted about 15 minutes until Randy had enough.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINTUE!" he screamed. And everyone stopped because they were scared of Randy.

"Okay." He said taking a deep breath to cool down. He pointed to Shawn. "Since you came up with the idea we'll go to your home town first."

"Sweet." Shawn said

"Then," Randy said "We'll go to mine since it's along the way.

"Then we'll go to Matt and Jeff's." he paused "then Hunter's then Rachel's."

"Fine." They all said.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow." He told them.


	4. Forgetting something

**A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner! My best friend and I were hanging out for a few days, then it was my birthday, then yesterday I felt depressed and I didn't want this story to get depressing because of my mood. So here's chapter four! (By the way Jeff is going to have a character change… instead of Jeff being super Jeff he'll be normal Jeff.)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Randy and Hunter were putting ever one's suit case in the back of the car. "Is that everything?" Randy asked the group while wiping off his sweat. Everyone nodded. When Randy went to close the trunk of the car he remembered something. "Awe shit!" he yelled as he slammed the top of the trunk down on the car.

"I didn't know you had to scream "_awe shit!"_ when you closed the back of the car." Shawn murmured. "Note to self when closing the trunk scream "_Awe shit!"" _

"What's the matter Randy?" Matt asked ignoring Shawn.

"We've done all of this and we didn't ask Vince for vacation time!" He said still freaking out. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed then kicked his foot on the side of the door.

Rachel grabbed Randy by his shirt and turned him to face her. She put her hands on the sides of his head. "Calm down Randy." She said attempting to calm him down. "It's okay." She reasoned with him. "We'll have some one ask Vince." Randy took some deep breaths.

"Okay." He said before taking another breath. Rachel moved her hands from Randy's face. "Who wants to ask Vince?"

"Not me." Shawn said. "How about Hunter?" he suggested. The group all looked at Hunter.

"Oh hell no." Hunter said.

"Why not? You've banged his daughter enough." Jeff said.

Hunter glared at Jeff then said. "I've already asked Vince for enough."

"Fine!" Randy screamed. "How about one of you." He said looking at Matt and Jeff.

"I'm afraid of Vince." Matt said.

"And Vince hates me…" Jeff said.

"Why?" Randy asked puzzled.

"Well I brought Itchweeed to work once…"

"Oh." Randy said. He turned to Rachel "Your are only option you have to ask Vince… Plus you're a diva he'll have to say yes to you."

"Fine." She said "Why do I have to do everything?" She muttered to herself before walking to Vince's office.

Xxxx

Rachel walked to Vince's office with the guys trailing after her. She knocked politely on Vince's door.

"Come in." she heard Vince say and she walking into Vince's office.

Matt, Jeff, Shawn, Hunter and for some reason Randy all put their ears against the door to hear what was going on inside.

Xxxx

"Hello Miss Brooks." Vince said to Rachel. "What can I do for you?"

"Um well me and the guys…" She started saying.

"_Guys?_ Who?" Vince asked.

"Shawn Michaels, Triple H, The Hardy's and Randy… well we were wondering if you could give us vacation time."

"No." Vince said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm not letting all my maineventers go on vacation all at once." He said in a stern tone. "Especially not with some diva."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said.

"I am not just "_some diva" _I am Rachel Fucking Brooks! God damn it! And I will not be called just some diva!" She paused. "Now give me and my friends some fucking vacation time because we worked really hard on planning this trip!" the she realized that she snapped at the boss and added "Um please sir…"

Vince chuckled. "Ah Miss Brooks that's exactly what we need in the diva roaster."

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Bring that fire to the ring when you and your friends come back from the trip."

"So we can go?" she asked getting excited.

Vince nodded. "YES!" Rachel screamed and jumped up and down. When she opened the door she heard a thud then a few groans.

"Sorry." She said to her friends who were lying on the floor.

"Can we go?" Matt asked while rubbing his head.

"Yup." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes!!" they all cheered then headed to the car.


	5. Leaving

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile… I had loads to do and I was finishing up a slash story I was writing but you guys don't wanna hear about that you guys want to read this god damn story right? Lol well here's another addition to **_**Road Trip**_**! Oh yeah I also forgot to tell you guys were they're leaving from to go to San Antonio… hmm how's about Arizona? … Yeah Arizona.**

Jeff, Hunter, Matt, Rachel, and Shawn all raced to the car as Randy walked at his own pace behind.

"C'mon legend killer Matt can walk faster than you!" Jeff called to Randy who was far behind them.

"Hey!" Matt yelled and then smacked Jeff upside the head. Jeff's eyes started to fill with tears, and then a few sniffles came. Rachel grabbed Jeff and patted his back knowing that he was going to cry.

"Matt hit me!" Jeff cried.

Randy sighed "Matt don't hit your fucking brother!" Randy yelled to them.

"He started it!" Matt yelled.

"Well I'm ending it!" Randy yelled to both of them

"Randy's scaring me!" Jeff cried into Rachel's shirt.

"Want to sit next to me in the middle seat in the car?" She asked him gently.

Jeff nodded.

"Aw no fair!" Shawn said. "I want to sit up front!"

"Yeah!" Hunter said.

"I already called shot gun." She told them.

"And I'm driving." Randy spoke up. "Plus Matt was being mean to Jeff so I don't want them near each other."

"Fine." Shawn pouted.

Xxx

Once they got on the highway Rachel said something upsetting to Randy.

"Randy I'm hungry."Rachel told him. "I want some skittles."

"Too bad." Randy said barely looking away from the road.

"But I want some." She whined. "Pleeeassee?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I want some to." Jeff said.

"Yeah and I got to go potty." Shawn announced.

"Thank you for that announcement." Hunter said sarcastically.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Randy, Rachel and me really want skittles." Jeff told him like it was the biggest matter in the world.

"I don't give a shit." Randy told them.

"Plus," Matt said "The last time you and Rachel ate skittles... oh all hell broke lose you and her…" Matt got cut off by Jeff's hand over his mouth.

"Can we pleeeeaasse Randy?" Rachel and Jeff begged.

"With a cherry on top?" Rachel added then started batting her eyelashes at him. Jeff noticed that then started batting his eyelashes too.

"Fine." Randy yelled. "But only because Jeff is fucking creeping me out."

"Yay!" Rachel and Jeff yelled.

"Wait…" Jeff stopped and thought about it. "Did you just say I was creeping you out?"

"Oh no…" Hunter said underneath his breath.

"Yes." Randy said.

"How?" Jeff asked. "I am not a creeper!"

"Well for one thing you were batting your eyelashes at me like a homo." Randy told Jeff.

Jeff's mouth dropped open. "I am not a homo!" he yelled, then pointed to Hunter. "That IS a homo."

"Jeff, what the fuck did I do to you?" Hunter asked in a pissed off tone.

"Nothing." He said smugly. "And I am very much straight!" He yelled then pulled Rachel's face into his and made out with her.

"I knew he liked her!" Shawn said in triumph.

Rachel pushed Jeff off of her. "Jeff, what the fuck!" she yelled at him. "Now, I have fucking coodies! What the fuck!" she screamed as she wiped Jeff's spit out her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Jeff told her. "I was trying to prove a point… and… I thought you liked me."

"Yeah as a friend." Rachel said.

"Awe look at the couple fight." Matt teased them.

Jeff flipped Matt off. "I'm really sorry." Jeff told Rachel.

"Fine. I forgive you." Rachel said while pulling Jeff into a hug. "As long as I don't have fucking coodies." She told him.

"Okay." Jeff said.

"The pit stop will be coming up in a second." Randy told them.


	6. Pit stop

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but my usual fans were being meanies and wouldn't review. So I didn't update… but then someone did update and it made my day! So here's another chapter!**

Randy pulled into a parking lot and parked. Everyone went to unbuckle their seat belts and Randy looked at them. "Make it quick." He told all of them then unbuckled his own seat belt.

Once everyone was out of the car they all headed into this little gas station store.

Shawn sprinted in and was screaming "BATHROOM!" over and over.

Matt walked over and looked at some magazines, Hunter picked up some energy drinks and Rachel and Jeff walked straight to the candy section.

"You guys can get one candy." Randy told them.

"Awe c'mon that's no fun." Rachel whined.

"Yeah Randy." Jeff said

"One." He repeated to both of them.

Rachel and Jeff looked around for some skittles and found a jumbo bag that was almost the size of Jeff's head.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I think we did." Rachel said. She and Jeff looked at the back dreamily.

"Did you guy fin-"Randy started asking them then saw the giant bag of skittles.

"No." He shook his head.

"We found _one._" Rachel told him

"No." Randy repeated.

"That's no fair!" Jeff was telling him "You told us we could get one and we found one!" Jeff argued.

"That's true…" Randy started thinking "I can't believe you two out smarted me."

They both smiled smugly and headed to the counter.

"Wait!" Rachel said. She turned to Randy with a grin on her face.

"What now?" Randy asked.

"Can I get Gatorade?"

"Fine."

"Can I get a slushy?" Jeff asked him.

"Fine."

"Sweet!" Jeff ran over picked up a John Cena cup that they had for Summer Slam and filled it with 5 different flavors.

"I better not have to pay for all the different flavors…" Randy yelled to Jeff.

"You won't" He promised.

Then Shawn came out of the bathroom with some toilet paper stuck to his boot. "So much better." He said.

"Um, Shawn?" Hunter said to him then pointed to the toilet paper.

Shawn looked down and saw it. "Oh." He wiped his foot on the wall and it fell off.

"Nice." Matt told him and gave him two thumbs up.

Shawn gave Matt two thumbs back.

"Is everyone ready?" Randy asked them all.

"Yup." Jeff said.

"Ditto." Rachel said and picked up a Gatorade.

"Same." Hunter said while picking up a playboy and a monster.

"Yeah, I am." Matt told them and grabbed some a small bag of skittles and a water bottle.

"NO!" Shawn yelled. Shawn ran over to the chip aisle and grabbed a bag of sun chips. Then ran over to the drinks and grabbed a Coke.

"Now I am." Shawn told them.

"Good, I am too." Randy said holding up a jumbo bag of sunflower seeds and an orange crush. "Now everyone put their stuff on the counter.

Everyone did as he said.

Then some middle aged Mexican man started sliding threw there items.

"Hello!" Rachel said to the cashier.

"Don't bother him." Randy told her.

"Hola." He said.

"I'm Rachel." She told him with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I am Jose."

"What an awesome name!" Jeff told him. "My name's Jeff! Or in Spanish Heffay."

Randy smacked his own forehead. Randy was no genious in Spanish but he knew Jeff wasn't _Heffay_."

"Hola Heffay." Jose said.

Jeff smiled.

"Now everyone leave this poor man alone so he can check us out."

"WHAT?" Hunter said in disbelief. "I will not stand here and be checked out!" Hunter stormed out of the store and walked out to the car.

Randy smacked his forehead again. "Why did I agree to this trip? Why?" Randy muttered to himself.

"Your total is $42.54." Jose told Randy.

Randy grabbed his wallet and got some cash out. "I only have $100.'S" He told Jose. Then gave Jose the money. Jose looked at the 100, and then gave Randy his change.

"Gracias." Jose said.

"Den nada." Randy said then grabbed the bags. "C'mon guys lets go."

"Okay." They said then followed Randy to the car.


	7. Drive to New Meixco

**A/N: Wow I actually like this story lol. Here's a new update to Road Trip. I decided to make this chapter longer than the others just to get then half way there.**

**Enjoy and review :)**

The group all got into the car.

"Thanks Randy." Rachel said and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Randy said trying to escape the hug.

"Thanks." Came from Matt, Jeff and Shawn.

"Did you get my Playboy?" Hunter asked. Randy nodded then handed Hunter his stuff. Then he gave Shawn and Matt their things then Jeff and Rachel attacked Randy for the skittles and Rachel's Gatorade.

Jeff grabbed a hand full of skittles and downed them. He got thirsty then took a sip of his slushy.

"Ewe." Jeff said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"This tastes disgusting!" He said. "And it's all your fault John Cena!" Jeff yelled at the cup. For some reason Jeff had a Sharpie in his pocket then he drew a mustache on John Cena's face.

Rachel, Matt, Shawn and Hunter just starred at Jeff.

"What are you guys looking at?" Randy asked them. He leaned over then looked at the cup. Then Randy started laughing.

Rachel blinked. "You can laugh?"

"Of course I can laugh." Randy told her.

"But you never do… I thought your laugh box was burnt out… like squidward…" She told him innocently.

Randy gave her a dirty look. "The _laugh box _was just something they made up on SpongeBob."

Jeff's jaw dropped. "You watch SpongeBob?"

"Um… no..." Randy stuttered.

"Oh my god… I'd never thought I'd say this but Randy Orton watches SpongeBob!" Hunter said shocked.

"I do not watch SpongeBob! Sometimes Ted and Cody do though…" he told them.

"Yeah okay and I'm the Queen of Sheba." Matt said.

Jeff turned around and starred at Jeff. "And why did I not know this?" Jeff asked seriously.

"Jeff, I was being sarcastic." Matt told him.

"I don't know what this _sarcastic_ that you speak of means; but it's pretty fucked up that your own brother doesn't know something important like that!" Jeff told Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes.

xxxx

Everything was surprisingly silent until Jeff asked a question. "Are we there yet?"

"No Jeff, were only in Eager which is New Mexico's border." Randy told him matter of fact. "We'll be there later."

"When do you think we'll be in San Antonio?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know maybe two days." Randy told him.

"Yeah but it's getting late so will we be there in one?"

"No, I wasn't counting today."

"Oh, Okay." Jeff said.

Xxxx

Hunter was in the backseat flipping through his playboy.

"Damn," he said and turned the page side ways to get a better look a _Miss August_.

"Could you not get so close to me?" Shawn asked moving closer towards Matt.

"Get off me!" Matt yelled and pushed Shawn closer towards Hunter.

"Ewe! Naked girls!" Shawn yelled when he saw the playboy.

"Oh really?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter you know I only look at my wife…" Shawn told him not knowing what was coming.

Hunter put Shawn in a head lock and rubbed the playboy all over Shawn's face.

"Oh, I love you heart break kid." Hunter said in a high pitched voice trying to give voices to the play boy bunnies. "Yeah you are a sexy boy."

Matt gave Hunter a weird look "You are seriously fucked up."

Xxxx

Around midnight everyone was asleep… well besides Randy.

Rachel started moving around.

"_Shit she's waking up"_ Randy thought to himself. Rachel moved her head and rested it on Randy's arm.

Randy wanted to move his arm… but if Rachel woke up he wouldn't have his 'Randy time'

Rachel started moving again and she wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Hi Randy." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep." He told her.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm driving…?"

"Oh… I'll stay up with you." She smiled at him.

"It's okay Rach… you can go back to sleep."

She gave him a weird look "How do you know my nickname?"

"I've heard people call you- look it doesn't matter."

"Okay." Rachel sat up more and rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked her.

"It doesn't matter." She told him. And Rachel stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Okay I can't make up my mind…. So I'm going to put up a poll for who Rachel should end up with… I want it to be Jeff some days but then I want it to be Randy then for some reason sometimes I want it to be Matt. So go vote now!!**


	8. Too Much Coffee means a hotel stay

**A/N: Yeah I know, I know that pole was only up for either two or one days. Whatever, I don't really care. I need to update a lot since I'm going camping and school starts because you guys need something to read! Okay here's the new update! Maybe I'll leave the pole up and won't make it happened until the next chapter…**

The next morning Rachel woke up in a flash. For some reason Randy was shaking with his eyes wide open. Rachel looked at Randy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Rachel asked.

"I… DRANK…SOME… COFFEE." Randy practically yelled. She looked over at Jeff who was still sleeping with his face pressed against the door. She looked behind herself and Shawn's head pressed against Hunters leg and both of them were out cold. Matt had his IPod on and was slouched in his seat still sleeping. Rachel looked down on the ground and saw 4 cups of coffee next to Randy's feet.

"Four cups?" Rachel asked.

"NO… ACTUALLY FIVE BUT I THREW ONE OUT THE WINDOW!" Randy told her in a loud voice.

"Sssh your gonna wake everyone up."

"SORRY."

"Why don't you pull into a hotel or something?"

"NO. BECAUSE WERE GONNA MAKE GREAT TIME!" He told her "FOUR MORE HOURS TO SAN ANTONIO!"

Rachel looked at the clock and it was 8:00. Why did Randy have to wake her up so early?

"Randy, just pull into a hotel and sleep." She said "I'll try to be responsible."

"FINE!"

A few minutes later a Hilton hotel appeared.

"Pull in." Rachel told him. Randy did just that.

The car stopped in a jolt, That made Shawn fall out of the backseat, Matt to hit his head on the window, Hunter to smack his hand against the window and Jeff to almost hit his head on the windshield but Rachel caught him.

Jeff wiped his eyes. "Are you the Skittles Princess?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

She giggled. "Yup."

"Awesome." Jeff closed his eyes and rested his head on Rachel's chest. She didn't mind… this wasn't the first time.

Matt opened his eyes and looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Yeah this doesn't look like San Antonio." Shawn added.

"WERE IN CLOVIS." Randy told them in a loud voice.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hunter asked Rachel.

"He had five cups of coffee... FIVE FUCKING CUPS!" She gave Randy a dirty look.

"So what are we doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Randy needs sleep so he's going to sleep and were going to play!" Rachel told them.

"Yay!" Shawn and Hunter cheered. Matt smiled and Jeff slept.

"Randy, you go check in, Hunter, Shawn and Matt will get the stuff and I'll wake up Jeff."

Randy nodded, took the keys out of the ignition and headed into the hotel.

"You three go get the bags and shit."

Matt, Shawn and Hunter nodded and walked out to the trunk.

Xxx

"Hi yes can I get 3 rooms, all connected?" Randy asked.

"Sure. How many nights?"

Randy thought about it. "Just one."

The lady nodded and gave him three keys.

"Your rooms are, 288,289 and 90." She told him.

Randy nodded and walked outside.

Xxx

"Jeff wake up." Rachel shook him.

"Nooooo…" Jeff whined and covered his face.

"Please? I have skittles."

"Maybe…"

"Me and you can go swimming." She told him.

Jeff shot up. The thought of seeing Rachel in a bikini convinced him. "Okay!"

She smiled. Then she and Jeff got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"You guys ready?" Randy asked.

"Yup." They all said holding their bags.

"Good." Randy grabbed his bags. "Okay I got three keys. Everyone pick a roommate."

"Shawn." Hunter said quickly.

"Hunter." Shawn said at the same time.

Rachel giggled.

"Want to room Jeffro?" Matt asked.

Jeff was quite.

"Well?"

"I wanna room with Rachel." Jeff smiled.

"You want to room with him?" Randy asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

"I guess it's you and me Matthew." Randy said putting his arm around the smaller mans shoulders.

"I guess so." Matt said.

All of them headed into the hotel.


	9. Deciding on beds

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated since forever and a day ago... it's just that Jeff's leaving hit me hard, and I felt depressed… and I went to New Hampshire! But anyways here's the new update.**

First Shawn and Hunter went into their room.

"Ooh, There so much… hotely stuff!" Shawn said.

Hunter looked around and whistled. "Would you look at the size of this room!"

Shawn and Hunter quickly looked at each other.

"I get first pick on beds!" They both said almost at the same time, but Shawn said it a few seconds before.

"HA!" he said pointing at Hunter. "I get window bed!!" he taunted. Shawn there his stuff on his bed then jumped on it.

Hunter put his suitcase on his own bed; he thought of a plan then smiled. Hunter started to fake sniffle.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked and stopped jumping.

"No…" Hunter pretended to cry.

"C'mon Hunter tell me!" Shawn whined. "Please."

"Okay fine."

"YAY!"

"Okay well." Hunter paused and wiped a fake tear. "Since you sleeping by the window if a killer comes in threw the window… he would kill you." He wiped some more "tears" "And I just don't want to see my best friend die!" Hunter began fake sobbing.

Shawn just starred at his best friend. "I'll die…?" He questioned, scared shitless.

Hunter nodded. "I'll trade beds if you want." He wiped a fake tear. "Just so you know, you can live longer."

"Really?" Shawn asked. "You would do that for me?"

Hunter nodded.

"Thanks Hunter you're the best!" Shawn said and hugged the bigger man.

"The pleasures all mine." Hunter said under his breath. He grabbed his bags and moved the window bed, and smiled while Shawn's back was turned.

Xxx

Jeff and Rachel went into their room.

"Oh em GEE Jeffie! Look at this room!!" Rachel said while walking into the room.

"Whoa." Jeff said. "This is a huge room… Now what bed do I want?" Jeff asked himself.

"What makes you think you can choose the beds?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm a champion uh duh?" He said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine Mrs. _I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone_ you choose your bed." He told her.

"With pleasure." She told him. She started going back and forth between the beds and began whispering something to herself.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked.

"Catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go eni meanie minie moe." She singsonged then ended up with the bed by the door.

"Okay!" She smiled then put her suitcase by her bed.

Jeff just looked at her then shook his head.

Rachel put her suitcase on her bed then got out her purple and black two piece bathing suit.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her.

"Getting ready to go swimming." She told him while opening the bathroom door.

"Oh…" He said.

"Yeah, put on your bathing suit then we'll get everyone else."

"Okay." Jeff said.

Xxx

Matt and Randy both walked into their hotel room.

"So…" Matt just trailed off not knowing what to say to the Legend Killer.

"Which bed do you want?" Randy asked considerately.

Matt gave Randy a shocked look. "Umm... that one?" the elder Hardy pointed to the window bed.

"What's so great about the window bed?" Randy asked. "I mean everyone I room with wants it. Dave, Hunter, Cody, Ted and now you."

Matt shrugged. "I dunno it has a view."

"That's true I guess."

There was three knocks at the door.

"It's open." Matt and Randy said at the same time then looked at each other.

Rachel walked in with Jeff, Hunter and Shawn trailing behind her.

"You guys wanna go swimming?" She asked.

Randy and Matt's jaws dropped when they saw Rachel.

Matt nodded.

"Uhh... Uh-huh." Randy said.

Rachel looked at him. "I thought you were going to sleep?" She asked.

"Um… suddenly I have the urge to swim." He told them.

"Oh okay!" She smiled "You guys can get ready and meet us down there."

They both nodded.

Rachel closed the door.

"Whoa." They both said.

"What?" They asked each other.

"Um nothing." Matt said.

"Same." Randy told him.

Both men got ready and headed down to the pool.

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was pretty short but the next one… -which I have a feeling will be my favorite chapter so far…- will be fairly long and up tomorrow :)**

**So enjoy this 'til then!**


	10. An Xtreme Swim

**A/N: Sorry that I lied about when I was gonna update… I had stuff to do and I'm pissed about two many things… AND to top it off the fucking poll is equal between wrestlers… Isn't my life awesome? Well whatever... maybe if this is awesome so will be my life… **

Rachel, Jeff, Hunter and Shawn all walked down the hall way in an awkward silence.

"Um… No never mind." Hunter stuttered.

"What is it dude?" Rachel asked.

Hunter shook his head.

"C'mon Hunt." Shawn said.

"Fine…" He took a breath. "Did anyone notice that Randy got a boner?"

Rachel and Shawn just starred at Hunter.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"And you were looking their because…?" Rachel trailed off.

"Really? You two didn't notice?" Hunter asked Rachel and Shawn.

"Nope." Rachel said.

"No sir." Shawn told him.

"Oh…."  
Randy and Matt where sprinting down the hall way to catch up to the group.

"Hey guys." Randy and Matt said almost breathless.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Hey." Shawn and Hunter said.

"Yo." Jeff replied.

Rachel started giggling for no reason.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Randy asked.

She shook her head and continued giggly looking towards Randy.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

She giggled. "Randy do my eyes match my shoes?"

"Um?" He looked at her eyes then looked down her body and looked at her shoes. "Yeah."

"You just checked me out you perv!!!" She told him.

Randy blushed and everyone else laughed.

"She got you good Orton." Hunter looked at Randy.

"Yeah but I'm going to get her back." Randy stated then started walking towards Rachel. She let out a little girly scream and started running and Randy chased after.

"Is that what were normally like?"Matt looked at everyone.

"Nah." They all said then walked towards the pool.

Xxx

"Help me! Help me!" Rachel teased who was up in the air dangling over the pool.

Jeff took one step forward.

"Come any closer and I'll throw her over." Randy told them.

Rachel started giggly. "Randy stop your tickling me!" She told him.

"Fine." And with that Randy threw Rachel into the pool.

She slid underneath the water and came back up breathless. "You bastard! I hate you!" She teased.

"Now you'll hate me more!" Randy jumped and splashed Rachel's face.

When Randy came up from underneath the water he was hit by a series of splashes by Rachel.

"Bitch!" Randy screamed then started splashing her, which then became a huge splash fight.

Jeff's body filled with jealousy. "I'm putting an end to this." He said while running over and doing a Swanton into the pool.

"Woo! Go Jeff!" Rachel screamed.

Jeff then resurfaced.

Matt shrugged then ran and cannonballed into the pool.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." Shawn stated then he and Hunter jumped into the pool.

"Awe Shawn you got me wet!"Jeff cried.

"Isn't that the point?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Jeff replied then splashed Shawn, but hit Hunter.

"What the fuck." Hunter glared at Jeff then hit him with a massive splash that hit Jeff, and Matt.

"Seriously dude?" Matt splashed him back but hit Rachel and Randy as well.

The started a huge splash fight….

Xxx

Two hours had passed and everyone was still having the time of their lives in the pool, well besides Randy who was sitting in a lawn chair tanning.

Rachel's phone started to go off.

"_And I'm falling for him; I'm falling in love; I'd never thought I'd fall in love, I'd never thought I'd fall in._" It started singing.

Rachel got out of the pool and grabbed her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" She said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Hey." She said the person in the phone. "I miss you."

Jeff's heart sank. All this time he loved her and she had a boyfriend! How could she?

"Yeah I'll be home in a few days. I love you." She told the person. "Okay bye." She closed the phone and put it in the bag.

"And that was…?"Randy asked getting a little nervous.

"My twin brother." She told all of them.

"Ooh he must be hot." Jeff mused.

"You and Hunter are seriously fucked up." Shawn told them.

"Then why is his ringtone Falling by the Hulksters daughter?" Randy asked ignoring Shawn and Jeff.

"OH MY GOD! RACHEL YOU HAVE INCEST?" Hunter screamed loud enough for the only other family that was in there to leave.

"No! You idiot… me and my brother sing that all the time!" She paused. "And he loves Brooke."

"Oh." They all said. Randy, Matt and Jeff all felt relived.

"Well since were on the subject of ringtones. What's mine?" Shawn asked.

"Let my check." Rachel scrolled threw he contacts and started laughing then pressed the play button "_I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world, Life in plastic It's fantastic!_" the phone sang. "_You can brush my hair undress me everywhere. Imagination life is your creation._" The ring tone ended and Rachel closed the phone.

"Thanks. Really." Shawn told her sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She bit back.

"I don't even want to know mine now." Hunter muttered.

"You and me both." Matt said under his breath.

Everyone was quite for a minute.

"The pool will be closing in ten minutes!" a life guard yelled.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was." Rachel said checking her phone. She turned to Randy.

"What?" He asked sliding his sunglasses down.

"Nothing." She smirked and took two steps towards him.

"Oh no." He said moving more towards the corner of his chair.

"Oh yes." She walked closer.

Randy got up and ran for his life.

"Come here you little bitch." She screamed then ran as fast as she could towards Randy. He ran a bit faster but Rachel eventually caught up. She grabbed Randy's wrists. "So you thought you could run from me?" She asked.

Randy shook his head.

Rachel pushed Randy will all of her force and almost got him down.

"If I go down your coming down with me." He told her quickly. Randy jumped into the pool and took Rachel with him.

When Randy resurfaced Rachel didn't and Randy raised her up.

Jeff just glared at them in jealousy. "I hate him." He said underneath his breath.

**A/N: I told you this chapter was gonna be long! More will be up soon. After the next chapter they'll be in San Antonio….**


	11. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Wow I actually feel like updating. Damn Fozzy and there good music… Well anyways here's a new update!!!**

After everyone was all washed up from the pool they were all relaxing in their rooms.

-Shawn and Hunters room-

Shawn lied in his bed and starred at the ceiling. "Hunter what time is it."

Hunter wiped his eyes and reached for the clock. "8:57"

Shawn turned to his side with his head resting on his head. "Really?"

Hunter nodded.

"That's dumb." Shawn whined. "Were on vacation and were going to bed at almost nine a clock?"

"It appears so." Hunter grumbled just wanting to go back to bed.

"We need to do something." Shawn mused.

Hunter snored and Shawn rolled his eyes.

-Jeff and Rachel's room-

"Jeffie, I'm bored." Rachel told him as she brushed her long dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, same." Jeff turned off the T.V. giving up on finding something to watch.

Rachel blew hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Oo I have an idea!" Jeff announced excitedly.

"Yeah?!" Rachel got excited.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Okay!" She smiled "You can truth or dare me first."

"Okay truth or dare?" He asked.

"Umm." She fiddled with her hair as she thought. "Dare!"

"I dare you too….. Take your top off!" Jeff said praying that she would.

She gave him a dirty look. "This is no fun. We need more people." She said ignoring Jeff's comment.

"Well it would be for me if you did the goddamn dare." Jeff said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways…" she gave Jeff and dirty look. "Let's go get Randy, Matt, Hunter and Shawn!"

"Fine." Jeff said knowing he might regret this.

-Matt and Randy's room-

"Randy I'm bored what are you going to do about it?" Matt asked the Legend Killer.

"What am I going to do about it?" Randy asked him while he leaned up off the bed. "I'm going to tell you to shut the fuck up."

"Real cute." Matt said sarcastically.

"Real cute." Randy tried to mimic Matt. This turned into and mumble fight until they got interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Randy screamed, frustrated.

"Um... is this a bad time?" Rachel asked from the other side of the door.

"Rachel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

Randy's heart beat increased. "Come in."

Rachel opened the door with Jeff, Shawn and Hunter following.

"Fuck." Randy thought. It was suppose to be just her…

"So what can we do for ya?" Matt asked leaning up more.

"Um well were all wondering if you guys wanted to play truth or dare?" Rachel told them.

"Sure, I'm game." Matt said smiling at Rachel. She smiled back at him.

"There's something about these boys, there acting… weird." Rachel thought to herself. She shook that off "Okay let's play!" She said excitedly

Xxx

-One hour later-

The six of them were all sitting on Randy's and Matt's beds (who were pushed to together to make bigger space.)

Shawn took off the pair of Hunters wrestling tights that he was dared to put on his head. "My turn!" He told everyone. "Hmm let me think." He put his finger to his mouth and tapped it while looking at everyone.

"What about you Matthew?" said.

"What?" Matt asked.

Jeff gave him a sour look. "Shawn wants to know if you want truth or dare dumbass."

"Oh. Umm truth I guess." He told.

"Hmm. Matt who do you like?" He asked.

"OoO good question Shawn." Hunter said giving Shawn a fist bump.

"What is this? Seventh grade." Matt asked trying to avoid the question.

"Yeah Matt were just really tall really buff, really manly-"Shawn looked over at Rachel who was giving him a dirty look"-womanly teenagers."

"Yeah." Hunter commented. "Me, Shawn, You and Jeff are the men." –he looked over at Randy who didn't seem to be paying attention. "And Rachel and Randy are the girls."

Randy looked up from the magazine that he was searching threw and gave Hunter one of the dirtiest looks.

"Well if Randy's a girl then I must be a lesbian because he's hot." Rachel told them quietly.

"Thanks Rachel." Randy told her with a small smile.

"Don't mention it."

"Anyways." Jeff said giving Randy a small glare. "Matt, who do you like."

"No one." He lied.

"Oh c'mon." Randy started. "You definitely do Matthew. When I was driving last night I could hear you mumbling names and one was definitely a girl's name."

Matt's face got hot. Rachel looked at him "Awe you guys are embracing him." Rachel said putting her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Be nicer."

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Now Mattie who do you like?" She asked him sweetly.

"_You_." He thought to himself trying so not to say it. "Um Eve Torres." He lied threw his teeth.

"Oh." Shawn said a little disappointed. "And it took you that long to say it? You were acting like you liked someone in this room. Like Rachel or whatever."

"Pssht." Matt waved his hand. "That's crazy, Rachel's just one of my friends." He said giving her a one armed hug.

"Yep." She agreed slightly disappointed. Jeff looked at his best friend and his brother suspiciously.

"Well anyways." Matt said. "Rachel truth or dare?"

"Um dare?" She guessed.

"Okay! Ummm." Matt looked all around the room and saw Rachel's slightly opened Gatorade and got an idea. "I dare you to let me poor this Gatorade on your head."

"Fine." She grabbed the Gatorade and gave it to Matt. He undid the cap and poured all over Rachel.

"Wow." Shawn said in disbelief.

"This is priceless!" Hunter fell off the bed laughing. Randy and Jeff just starred at them speechless.

Rachel looked at Matt. "You owe me a new Gatorade." She told him as she got up off the bed.

Jeff looked up at her." Where are you going darlin'?"

"To take a shower. I got Gatorade all over me!"

Jeff started cracking up earning him a middle finger. He smirked.

Rachel grabbed the door handle then turned around. "I'm giving my dare to Jeffro." She walked out of the room.

Jeff turned around and smirked. "This is why I love her. Hmm who should I use my dare on?" He looked at everyone.

"Randy. How about you?"

"Go for it enigma." He said barely looked up.

"Truth or dare?"

"I don't feel like getting up so truth."

"Okay." Jeff gave an evil smirk. "Do you like Rachel?"

"_Fuck._" Randy thought to himself. "Um I plead the fifth."

"So you do like her?" Jeff asked telling it to everyone. Matt's Hunter's and Shawn's jaws dropped.

"Yeah I do." Randy admitted.

"HA!" Jeff said.

"_Fuck my life." _Randy was so good looking now what chance did Matt have now?

"Yeah so what?" Randy asked. "You're the one who just about jizzes in their pants when they see her."

"See who?" Rachel asked coming through the door way.

"That was a quick shower." Hunter commented.

"Yeah." She agreed "But anyway who are you talking about?"

"Oh it was just some music video."

"Oh what song?" she asked.

"_Fuck!" _Jeff thought Rachel loves music….

"Um it was the song _Jizz in my pants._" Randy told her before Jeff could.

"I love that song!" She told them then started to sing. "_And I jizzed in my pants_!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hunter told them needing a minute to think. "There's a song called Jizz in pants and Rachel can jizz in her pants."

"Yes and no you dumbass." Rachel said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night boys." She blew them kisses then walked to her room.

"Now what?" Shawn asked.

Matt looked at the alarm clock. "Well its 2:47 A.M. I guess we should go to bed."

"Good idea." Jeff said. "I'm tired."

"Yeah we can leave around 11 tomorrow." Randy mused.

"Night guys." They all told each other then left to go to their rooms.

**A/N: that was so much longer then I wanted it to be! I mean what the truck!**

**Well anyways I'll try to update ASAP. Remember to review.**


	12. Getting to the Michaels' Residents

**A/N: Whoa... what's it been 60… 70 years? My god. Sorry, really. I need to get better at this updating stuff.**

After about two hours of more driving finally Shawn pulled into his drive way.

"Jeeze I haven't been here in such a long time…" Rachel told Shawn.

Jeff looked at Rachel. "You've been to Shawn's house before?"

Rachel nodded. "You know how Shawn trained me? Well, I didn't have money for wrestling school, so I use to baby sit Cheyenne and Cameron when Rebecca wanted to go on the road with Shawn."

"Speaking of which, Cameron hasn't shut up about you." Shawn told her as he parked the car. Everyone got out of the car and Rachel saw the kids, and Rebecca come out of the house.

"Rae-Rae!!" Cameron screamed running to Rachel.

Rachel caught him and picked him up. "Hi Cammy!" she said giving him a hug. Rachel put him down and knelt down beside him. "Go say hi to your daddy." Cameron nodded, and then ran over to Shawn.

"Hi dad." Cameron said giving Shawn's legs a hug.

"Hi son." Shawn smiled and gave Cameron a hug. Cheyenne walked out of the house in a princess out fit with a tiara on and smiled at her father.

"Hi princess." Shawn smiled. Cheyenne ran over to her father and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Daddy." She squeezed him tightly.

Shawn hugged her tighter. "I missed you too." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Uncle Hunter's here."

Her mouth gaped in excitement. This 5-year-old loves the game. "Rweally?" she asked in her little kid talk.

Shawn nodded and Hunter walked over. "Hey short-stuff." Hunter said messing up her hair.

"Hi Uncle Hunter!" She smiled and jumped into his arms; she hugged him and he hugged her back. Hunter walked over to Matt and Jeff with Cheyenne in his arms.

"That's Matt." Hunter told her, pointing to the elder Hardy.

"Hi cutie! What's you name." Matt waved to Cheyenne.

"That's cute Matt, but you know my name." Hunter told him.

"Not you, the kid." He rolled his eyes.

"This is Cheyenne; Shawn's daughter."

"Hi Cheyenne!" Matt said.

"Hi Mattie." Cheyenne said shyly.

Jeff looked at her. "I'm Jeff." He waved. Cheyenne smiled at him and waved.

Hunter looked down at Shawn's daughter. "Want to meet that girl I told you about?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, you say that he's mean." She replied.

"Well, he's not so bad anymore."

"Okay." She agreed. Hunter walked over to Randy; who was talking to Rebecca.

"Hey Legend Killer!" He called. "Want to meet Shawn's daughter?" Randy shrugged then walked over.

Hunter looked down and Cheyenne. "This is Randy." He told her. Cheyenne looked at Randy then hid in Hunter's hair.

"Um hi?" Randy said.

"Cheyenne honey, I told you that he's not so bad anymore." He told the little girl.

"_Anymore_?" Randy repeated. "Hunter… what did you say about me?"

"Oh nothing…" He told Randy and started to walk into Shawn's house where everyone else was going.

"Cheyenne, what did Uncle Hunter say about me?"

She looked up from Hunter shoulder where her head was at. "Oh nothing…" She copied Hunter.

Randy sighed then walked into Shawn's house.

Xxx

Jeff whistled. "Shawn, you got a nice house." He looked around.

"Yeah." Randy told him, sitting on the couch next to Hunter.

"Thanks." Both Shawn and Rebecca said at the same time.

"OoO Becca, do you have any of your legendary chocolate chip cookies?" Hunter asked.

Rebecca smiled at the Game. "Hunter, I knew you were coming; what do you think?"

"Shawn I love your wife." Hunter told Shawn.

"Hey, Rach can you help me get the cookies?" Rebecca asked. Rachel nodded and got up off the floor where she was playing with Cameron and his action figures.

"So…" Shawn looked at Randy. "How long can we stay for?"

Randy scratched his head. "One or two days." He shrugged.

"Yay! Tank-you Rwandy!" Cheyenne gave Randy's knee and hug and he patted her head.

"Oh second husband!" Rebecca called. "I got you your cookies!" Hunter smiled and picked one up off the plate and planted a kiss one Rebecca's cheek.

"Beck, I love you." Hunter sat down.

Jeff looked around at everyone. "Well?"

"Well what?" Shawn asked.

"What can we do?"

"I think we better get bed arrangements done first." Randy suggested.

"OoO! I have an idea!" Cameron told everyone.

"What is it son?" Shawn asked the little boy.

Cameron smiled. "Daddy since its summer can we have a camp outside to sleep in?"

"Yeah daddy!" Cheyenne agreed.

"Yeah daddy!" Rachel said.

Shawn sighed. "Okay kids...- and Rachel- we can sleep outside."

"Alright!" Cameron said giving both his little sister and Rachel a high-five.

"I've never had a camp out before…" Randy admitted.

"Oh! No way!" Hunter said in disbelief. "Dude tonight is gonna be your lucky night!"

"Can we set up now Dad?" Cameron asked tugging his father's arm.

"Fine… let's go." Shawn gave in and walked outside with his son.


	13. Camp out!

**A/N: If this update doesn't work, I might kill myself. I have tried to update like 10 times, but word has crashed, friends have fucked up my computer, or I forgot. so here it is.**

Shawn shook the tent to make sure it was sturdy. "Is it all set up?" Hunter asked impatiently. Shawn nodded.

"Kids! Rebbecca!... Rachel! The tent is sent up!" Cameron and Cheyenne came running from the house to see the tent with Rachel running behind them. Rebbecca walked her own pace behind them.

"The tent looks awesome Shawn!" Rachel commented.

"Yeah," Rebbecca agreed. "Where did Hunter go... I thought I just saw him." Everyone ignored that.

Cheyenne starred at the tent. "Are we sleeping in here daddy?" Shawn nodded. "Daddy... what if monsters come?"

Shawn chuckled and pulled his daughter into a hug. "There is no such thing as monsters." Just then a huge man with a mask popped out of the tent. Cheyenne screamed. Hunter took off the mask and started laughing.

"Cheyenne, it's me! Uncle Hunter." He tried to calm her down.

"Uncle Hunter! That was mean!" She wiped a tear come down her cheek.

"Yeah Hunter!" Rachel smacked him. "That was freakin' mean!" Cheyenne sniffed then ran into the house.

"Look what you did!" Shawn got up off the ground. "Lets go see if she's okay. After all this is your fault." Shawn and Hunter walked over to the house.

"Momma, Can I play with my big wheels?" Cameron asked.

"Sure hun." Cameron ran over to the other side of the yard.

"Men." Rebbecca commented on Hunters actions.

Rachel nodded. "Tell me about it."

Rebbecca looked at Rachel. "Speaking of men... anyone special?"

Rachel shrugged. "I was seeing this guy from WWE because we lived close to each other but we just kinda split. I think some guys are hot and stuff but not really a crush."

Rebbecca nodded. "I think I may know someone who likes you..."

Rachel grinned. "Oh really? Who?"

Right as Rebbecca was about it respond she was cut off by Jeff.

"WE ARE HERE!" He screamed.

"And Jeff is queer!" Randy rhymed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Real clever."

Randy smirked. "I know I am." Rachel ran over to them.

"Ooh what did ya get?"She asked.

"Well." Jeff smiled. "Doritos, Skittles, Gatorade -red, blue and yellow- Twix, Coke, Pepsi, Skittles, salsa, Gatorade, more Skittles, um... 5 gum and Randy got ewy food."

"This will be a fun night!!" Rachel rubbed her hands together. "Muahahaha!"

Matt looked at Rachel. "Do you need to be committed?"

Rachel nodded. "Mmm yeah I think I do." She whispered.

Rebbecca laughed. Just then Cheyenne came running out of the house laughing with Shawn close behind, laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

Shawn held up one finger. "Hunter get out here!"

"No!" He yelled back. "I am not coming out looking like this!"

Cheyenne put her hands on her hips. "Uncle Hunter, get out here now!" She paused. "You promised."

"Fine." Hunter sighed. He walked out of the house with eyeliner, lip gloss and eye shadow on his face. He had a tight pink wife beater, he was wearing jeans that he just barely fit into and a pink skirt.

Rebbecca's jaw dropped. "Oh my damn..." She whispered.

Randy started laughing hysterically. "I guess when you came out.. you REALLY came out." He laughed.

Matt and Jeff laughed too. "What happened to you Hunter? Did a gay clown throw up on you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah a really gay clown at that." Jeff commented, giving Matt a high five.

"Awe!" Rachel yelled, running over to Hunter giving him a hug. "Hunter I support you!" She started to laugh.

Hunter covered his face. "Stop it guys! You're embarrassing me!" He said in a gay voice, making everyone laugh harder.

Shawn started thinking. "We have lots of stuff to do!"

**xxxxx**

-Hours later-

Hours had past, they had eaten hot dogs, roasted marshmallows, told a few scary stories and Cameron & Cheyenne had both fallen asleep.

"Well I'm gonna turn in." Rebbecca said.

"C'mon babe!" Shawn whined. "Stay up and hang."

She smiled. "Can't. I got stuff to do tomorrow." She leaned down and gave Shawn a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." She walked into the tent.

"Hmm, now what to do?" She tapped her finger to her chin.

Randy looked down at his watch. "Yeah, we gotta find something to do, its only twelve."

Hunter yawned. "I'm tired."

"Ditto." Shawn said.

Rachel moaned. "You guys are lame! We gotta find something to do!"

"Rach," Shawn said. "Were gonna be doing A LOT tomorrow. Maybe we should go to bed."

Rachel frowned. "You and Hunter can be old men and go night nights but me and the men are staying up."

"Correction. " Matt said. "You, the men and Randy." He smirked.

Hunter got up. "Normally Orton, I would enjoy them making fun of you. But tonight I'm to tired to care. Night ya'll." Hunter walked into the huge tent.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Shawn, you'll still stay up with us right?"

Shawn sighed. "Wish I could kiddo, but I need sleep." He got up. "Night guys, don't stay up too late." He went into the tent.

"Kiddo?" Jeff repeated. "What is Shawn your father."

Rachel giggled. "He's like one." She paused. "Alright, what do you three want to do?"

Randy looked around. "Well were in the middle of the woods. Truth or dare?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. No. No No. Just no. we are going to play Never say no."

"And that is?" Rachel asked.

"An all dare game. If you say no. You are a pussy." Matt responded.

Rachel laughed. "Pussy." She repeated.

"Aren't you suppose to be the girl?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but I'm also the youngest." She stuck her tongue out at the Legend killer, He stuck his tongue out back at her.

Jeff rolled his eyes and Matt sighed. "I'll go first." The elder Hardy said. "Hmm. Randy." Randy turned away from Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to..." Matt smirked real big. "And kiss Hunter."

"Ew! No! I'm not kissing Hunter."

"I wasn't finished. "Matt said. "If you don't you gotta get PUSSY tattooed on your lower back."

Rachel started laughing. "Go do it Randell."

"Fine." He sighed. He got into the tent and the three other looked in as he gave Hunter a small kiss.

"Stephanie, not now. I'm actually tired." He turned away from the Legend killer.

Rachel had to cover her mouth from laughing. The three moved out of the way so Randy could come out.

He spit. "That was thee most disgusting thing... EVER!" He almost yelled. "Now it's my turn. Rachel."

"Why yes?"

"I dare you to..." He thought about it. "Run around naked."

Jeff smiled. "There is a dare we would all enjoy."

Rachel smacked all three of them. "You guys are nasty.

"Rach, If you don't, you gotta kiss me." Randy smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sure as hell not running around naked." She leaned up towards Randy and kissed her lips. He kissed back.

Both Matt's and Jeff's stomachs turned in jealousy.

Rachel stopped kissing Randy. "Happy."

"Actually..." He tried to kiss her again and she put her hand to his lips.

"I'm going to bed." She kissed Randy's cheek, then Matt's, then Jeff's. "Night boys." She got into the tent.

**A/N: I'm not sure if Randy is going to be going threw a divorce with Sam or not.. Well Review!**


	14. Good Morning San Antonio!

**A/N: Five months… really? A huge thanks to QueenofYourWorld to writing a review and reminded me to update. Review.**

"You're so much cooler when you never pull it out 'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth!" Hunter sang while helping Shawn cook breakfast.

"Hunter," Rebecca starred at him "Three things; One. There are children, two. People are sleeping, three. No one wants to hear you sing."

Hunter gave Rebecca a cold look. "Well _excuse me_. Last time I help Shawn make breakfast so _you_ can relax."

Rebecca got up off of her chair and walked over to Hunter. She kissed his cheek. "Thank-You Hunter. You can sing… as long as you're quite and sing an appropriate song."

"Fine by me." He smiled.

Shawn looked over at the two. "Well Becky? Where's my kiss?" Rebecca smiled then walked over to Shawn, she wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck then pulled him into her and she placed a kiss on Shawn's lips.

"Ew. Old love." Jeff said, coming out of the tent.

Rachel got out after him and slapped his arm with a loud '_smack_' sound. "No, it's cute."

Jeff rubbed his arm. "Whatever _biznitch_."

"Did you just call me a _biznitch_? Oh dude, it's on." She tackled Jeff to the ground and continuously punched him.

"What the truck is going on out here?" Randy asked Shawn, not wanting to swear in front of the kids.

Shawn shrugged. "Jeff and Rachel _being_ Jeff and Rachel."

Rachel flipped Jeff onto his stomach and lifted his legs pretty much putting him into the Walls of Jericho. "Who's a biznitch now?"

"Still you." Jeff said. Rachel lifted his legs up higher, applying more pressure.

"How about now you rainbow haired homo?"

"ME. ME! I AM A BIZNITCH YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF EVERYTHING." Jeff screamed in agony. Rachel released his legs and got up off of his back.

She wiped her hands and grinned at Jeff. "That's what I thought."

Jeff got up off of the ground and wiped himself of. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Both he and Rachel sat down on a bench next to Randy.

"Well good morning Mr. Sunshine!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling Randy into a hug.

Randy pulled away. "I need my coffee."

Rachel gave him a dirty look. "Well then. Hunt, give this boy some coffee."

"_No way_." Hunter replied to the blonde. "He has two legs, he can walk into Shawn's house and get it himself."

Rachel sighed. "Fine," She grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him up off of the bench. "C'mon Mr. grumpy viper, let's go get your coffee." She pulled him all the way into Shawn's house, to the kitchen. She went over to the cup cabinet and grabbed a mug. Then she went over to the coffee maker and poured Randy a glass. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and sugar, then gave Randy the glass.

"You know what? I shouldn't be given you coffee for that little incident you had a few days ago..." She grinned at Randy while he sipped his coffee.

He put down his mug and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you already did. And I drank out of it so it has my icky Randy Orton germs."

Rachel began laughing hysterically. That was something she never thought she would hear Randy say.

"Was it really that funny?" Randy questioned.

Rachel caught her breathe. "Yes," She took some deep breathes. "Now give me that mug!" She ran over to Randy and reached for the mug. Randy got up and ran out the door. Rachel chased him across the yard. "Give me that mug Randall Keith!"

"No way! It's _my_ coffee!" He continued to run, but then tripped over a tree stump, spilling the coffee as he went down.

Rachel stopped and starred at the Legend Killer. She placed her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. "Have a nice fall?" She asked.

Randy got up and glared at her. "Ha-ha-ha. That was _so_ funny I think I busted a gut."

She poked his side. "Don't be sucha downer." The two walked back to tables, where everyone was eating breakfast. Rachel took a seat next to Rebecca and Randy sat next to Cameron.

"So what are we doing Today Shawn?" Hunter asked, before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the Zoo then maybe go to the lake and swim for awhile then go out to dinner."

Matt nodded. "Sounds fun!"

"YAY THE ZOO!" Cheyenne and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

"Where are we going out to dinner?" Hunter asked.

"Is food all you care about?" Rachel asked, giving Hunter a strange look.

Shawn shrugged. "T.G.I Fridays?"

"Dude. I. Love. That. Place." Randy told Shawn.

"Hey, me too." Rachel bumped fists with Randy.

"After everyone is done eating, go get ready then we can go out!" Rebecca told everyone.

Xxx

"Jeff you are _such_ a prom queen." Rachel called up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replied, finishing his last braid.

"Well everyone's already in the car." She grabbed her bag. She and Jeff walked out to the car. She planted a Boston Red Sox hat on her head before getting into the car.

"Took you guys long enough." Randy complained.

Rachel rolled her eyes then punched Randy. "Well we wanted to look good, not look like you."

"Ooh." Everyone said in unison at the diss.

Randy folded his arms on his chest and rolled his eyes.

Rachel poked him. "Don't be such a baby. I'm just kidding Mr. Legend Killer."

"Yeah, whatever." Randy pouted.

"Hey Shawn." Matt called up to Shawn, who was driving.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn on the radio?"

Shawn nodded. "Of course." He pressed the on button then Baby by Justin Bieber started blasting throughout the car.

"I hate this guy." Hunter mumbled reaching for the knob. Shawn smacked his hand away.

"Maybe other people in the car like this song." Shawn said to Hunter.

"I'm goin down, down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around." Rachel sang along with the radio.

"You like this song?" Matt asked in disgust.

Rachel nodded. "And I was like baby, baby, bay ooh!" Rachel sang along with Shawn, Jeff and the kids.

"Like, baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby ohh. I thought you'd always be mine." Even Randy was singing!

Rachel turned around too look at Matt. "Well most of us like this song. You should too." She started to dance, then picked up Matt's arms and made him dance. She laughed then turned back around.

"Like, baby, baby, baby ohh. I thought you'd always be mine." They all sang.

Rachel looked at Randy. "I can't believe you like Justin Bieber."

Randy shrugged. "My cousin loves him. His songs are pretty good."

Rachel giggled then the rest of them raped the Ludicrous part.

Hunter finally got over annoyed and changed the channel. "HEY!" Jeff, Rachel, Randy, Shawn and the kids yelled in unison. Rebecca laughed.

"Thank God." Matt sighed a sigh of relief. Hunter stopped turning the knob and left on an Adam Lambert song.

"Oooohhh….. Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh…… Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam" Rachel sang, she was the only one who actually knew the song. Everyone starred at her. "What?"

"…" No one answered.

Rachel shrugged then went back to singing. "Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you; I'm here for your entertainment" She started to dance. "Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet Well I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment!" She finished and the song was over.

"What in the hell song was that?" Matt asked tapping on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, I liked it." Hunter told her.

"Dude it was awesome right?" Rachel asked Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "Kick a—Butt." He stopped himself.

"Good Hunter." Rebecca patted his head.

Xxx

After much singing later the finally arrived at the Zoo.

"This zoo is huge." Rachel commented, getting out of the car.

"I know right?" Rebecca agreed. "Biggest zoo I've ever been too."

"Alright guys. Where do you wanna go first?"

"Monkeys!" Jeff shouted. "Monkeys are always cool. Plus they have colorful butts."

"I want to look at Elephants." Rachel said with a smile.

"Elephants are the bomb." Hunter agreed.

Randy thought about it. "Camels… they're pretty beastly."

"Yeah daddy camels!" Cheyenne agreed with Randy.

Cameron nodded and smiled. "Camels."

Shawn sighed. "I know there will be a fight if we start this. Okay, Rachel and Hunter can go look at the elephants, Matt and Jeff can look at the monkeys, Randy, Rebecca, the kids and myself will look at the camels."

"But I want Uncle Hunter to go with us Daddy!" Cheyenne cried.

Hunter nodded. "Sorry Rach, but I have to go where my little squirt wants me to go." He picked up Cheyenne and tickled her.

"Hunt, you can take my place and I'll go with Rachel." Randy walked over to Rachel's side.

"Fine by me."

"Okay, we'll all meet up back here in two hours alright?" Rebecca told them.

"Kay." They all said in unison before splitting apart.

**A/N: What will happen at the zoo? Review!**


	15. The Zoo

**A/N: After you read and review this… go on my profile…. Road Trip officially has its own banner! Woot Woot! Also… I'm still not sure who Rachel should end up with… polls up! Be sure to vote!**

**Reviews:  
tvrox12:So you're a Randy and Rachel fan? Well you're in for a treat with this chapter!  
I luv hardy: haha the old love conversation was from my brother and I! haha  
Ali Amnesia: I don't care for him but my friend got baby stuck in my head.  
QueenofYourWorld: Hahah I figured it would be wicked funny to imagine the wresters signing JB. I don't care for him either. haha**

"Stupid Randy, with his stupid face, doing stupid things to be with Rachel. He knows I wanted to go see the monkeys really bad and he still had to go with Rachel." Jeff mumbled to himself.

Matt gave Jeff a strange look. "What's your problem Jeffro?"

Jeff's eyes flickered over to his older brother. "Nothing Mattie."

"Whatever you say. Just hurry up, I wanna see the monkeys."

Jeff sighed. "Let's go."

Xxx

Randy watched Rachel skip ahead of him, singing some Kesha song. "C'mon Randy! I wanna see the elephants now." She stopped in her tracks and looks the viper.

He jogged over to her. "Okay, where is it?" He asked.

"Right over there." She pointed to a few cages away.

"I'll race you." Randy challenged.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I'll win." He smirked at her.

"Okay it's on. Just don't fall Randy." She smirked back at him.

"On your mark. Get set…"

"GO!" Rachel screamed getting a head start.

"Oh you little bitch." Randy ran as fast as he could and caught up to Rachel, just a few feet away from the monkeys and picked her up and moved her then touched the elephant cage. "I win!"

Rachel scoffed. "You so didn't, you cheated!"

"Yeah, but I cheated right after you cheated, so we're even."

"Whatever Orton." She ignored her defeat.

Xxx

Hunter, Shawn, Rebecca and the kids made their way over to the camels.

"Shawn… you can ride the camels." Hunter whispered to The Heart Break Kid.

"Hunter… that's sick dude. You should ride one… I'll take pictures."

Hunter smiled. "Sweet deal." He looked down at the kids. "Alright, which one of you little squirts wants to ride with Uncle Hunter?"

"Me!" Cheyenne said. "Cammy can ride with Daddy!" Hunter picked up the little six year old.

"Well _daddy,_ I guess Chey has made your plans." Hunter walked over to the Camel ride ticket booth and paid the lady for both he and Cheyenne. They brought a camel over and the cerebral assassin and he hopped on and bought Cheyenne on with him. Rebecca grabbed Shawn's camera and took a picture.

Shawn laughed, before picking up Cameron and brining him over to the booth. Shawn paid the lady and then she bought a camel over to the two. Shawn climbed on and took Cameron up with him.

Rebecca laughed, watching Shawn and Hunter on camel backs with her two kids. She took a few pictures before they go off. "That just made my day." She told the four of them.

"Good." Shawn kissed her cheek. "Where to now?"

"Hmm… Zebras?" Cameron suggested.

"Okay, lets go!"

Xxx

Jeff watched the monkey climb around the cage then switched his eyes over to the elephants where Randy and Rachel were climbing on top of the elephant. "Stupid Orton."

"Jeff calm down. They're just friends, you get way to jealous."

Jeff starred at Matt, he was a bit taken back by that. "I do not get jealous easily."

Matt rolled his eyes. "I beg to differ. When I became champion, you demanded to be champion… then when Cody had that really cool skate board; you broke it because yours wasn't as cool. Then that other time…."

"Matt shut up." Jeff hissed, knowing he was defeated. "Let's go somewhere else."

Matt rolled his eyes again. "Whatever Jeff. Let's go look at the deer's."

Xxxx

Rachel shrieked at the elephant began walking underneath her. "I will never know how you convinced me to get up on this thing!"

Randy laughed. "Afraid of heights, Rach?"

"No, just afraid of falling!" She held on to the rope around the elephant tighter.

Randy held her waist. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Randy." She rested her head backward to give him and awkward hug.

"Whoa look at Orton. What a big man with his hands on a girl and on top of an elephant!" Hunter yelled so Rachel and Randy could hear him.

"Wow guys, I would be scared for my life!" Rebecca yelled to them.

Randy nodded. "Rachel is."

Rachel punched the Legend Killers leg. "Shut up Randy."

"Okay." Randy let go of Rachel making her scream like a little girl.

"RANDY!" Randy laughed then wrapped his arms around her. The guy led the elephant back over to the booth and Rachel and Randy got off of the elephant. Shawn, Hunter, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne walked over to them.

"Daddy! I wanna rwide the elephant." Cheyenne tugged on Shawn's pant leg.

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Why don't we go eat first?"

"Good idea," Hunter commented. "I am starving."

Rachel rolled her eyes then giggled. "Hunt, you're _always_ hungry."

"Be quite. I'm a big guy, I need food."

"Whatever."

"Where's Matt and Jeff?" Rebecca asked. "We can't eat without them."

"Sure we can!" Hunter said.

Rebecca gave Hunter a dirty look. "Let's go—"

"Hey guys." Matt greeted with a smile. Jeff was walking behind him with a sour look on his face.

"Hi Mattie." Rachel waved. "Hi Jeffy!" She hugged her rainbow haired friend.

"Hey Rach." Jeff hugged her back and his smile came back to his face.

"Thank-God. We can eat now."

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, we were just about to go looking for you guys. We were gonna go eat… then…?"

"I don't really wanna stay at the zoo for too much longer… I want to go swimming." Matt thought out loud.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah dad. I wanna do what Mattie wants to do."

"Alright, alright. Let's go eat, then we can go to the lake. Everyone has their bathing suits on right?" Shawn asked.

"I do." Hunter and Rebecca said simultaneously.

"Me too!" Rachel and the two kids said.

"Yes." Matt said.

"Mhmm." Jeff hummed.

Randy felt his pants. "Uh-oh."

"Randy!" Rachel cried. "W-T-F! No we can't go!"

"Nah… we can go. There's a private lake that no one knows about that I just so happened to buy when I was on a buying-things rampage… and its not to far from here so Orton can just swim in his boxers." Shawn said.

_Oh hell no_. Jeff thought. _He is not showing off his goodies to __**my**__ girl_.

"Ew," Hunter said out loud "I am not going swimming if Orton has his junk pretty much out."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby Hunter. I'm sure that when you guys were in Evolution you saw his junk on more than one occasion."

"Hush up Rachel." Hunter hissed. "Fine. Whatever. Orton can swim."

"Okay, then its settled. Let's go eat, then go swimming, then go out, then go home."

"Sounds good to me!" Rachel said.


	16. Jealous Jeff

**A/N: I'm having like OWD (obsessive writing disorder) this weekend… And Road Trip if definitely in need of an update! Review.**

Shawn drove through back roads then arrived at his gorgeous lake.

"This place is beautiful." Rachel commented.

"Thanks." Shawn smiled at her. "Now lets swim!"

_{xxx}_

Cheyenne, Cameron, Rachel, Shawn and both Hardy boys swam for a while.

Randy, Rebecca and Hunter remained on the sand. Randy and Rebecca began building a sand castle, while Hunter tanned.

Rachel decided to get out of the water and annoy Hunter. "Whatcha doing…?"

Hunter slid the sun glasses on his face to the bottom of his nose. "Tanning."

"That's boring." She sat down beside Hunter and ran her fingers along the sand. "Why don't you swim?"

"Why don't you annoy someone else?"

"Fine." She picked up sand and threw it at Hunter.

Hunter shook his head. "Bitch." He wiped the sand off of his torso.

Rachel sat right beside Randy. "Come swim with me."

"I'm building a castle." Randy starred at the castle in deep thought.

Rachel frowned. "Pleeeease?"

Randy sighed. "Fine." He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Bom Chicka Ow-Ow." Shawn called jokingly, from inside the lake.

Randy fake grinned then frowned.

"C'mon ugly we don't have all day!" Rachel grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the water, but he didn't move. Rachel turned around and frowned at the Legend Killer.

"Don't ever call me ugly." He commanded, making Rachel giggled.

"Whatever you say, _ugly_."

"Call me it again and you'll see what happens…" He threatened only making her giggled more.

Rachel looked over to the lake. "Hey Jeff guess what?"

"What?" He asked from the distance.

"Randy's ugl—" She got cut off as Randy tried to grab her, she ran straight into the lake with Randy close behind. She started swimming when Randy grabbed her leg, she let out a loud shriek. Randy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed even louder, laughing as well. She punched and kicked him and he didn't even let out the smallest 'ow'. He carried her up to the jetty and walked down to the end then threw her into the water. But, right as she resurfaced Randy jumped in and nearly landed on top of her.

When they resurfaced Randy was laughing hysterically. Rachel did not look happy.

Xx

Jeff sighed. Of all people… why Randy _fucking_ Orton? The man was a Greek God.

"What's wrong Jeffro?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Jeff muttered. He dunked his feet into the water and just starred.

Shawn jumped ontop of the jetty and looked at Jeff. "C'mon son, you can tell me."

"Fine," Jeff rolled his emerald eyes. "Randy."

"Yes… and what about him?"

Jeff pointed to the other side of the lake where Randy and Rachel were laughing and beating the hell out of each other.

"Ohh. You like Rach, don't ya?" Jeff nodded. "Eh, don't worry kid. I'm sure she likes you."

Jeff snorted. "Yeah, _right_."

"Believe whatever you want…" Shawn jumped back into the water, leaving Jeff to think.

_{xxx}_

Awhile later, the gang went back to Shawn's house for another camp out.

"Go to bed early guys, we have to leave early in the morning." Randy told all of them.

"Yeah." They all responded, Jeff only responded with an eye roll.

"Do you guys want hotdogs and hamburgers?" Rebecca called from the doorway.

"Rebecca, of course, I love you!" Hunter colled.

Shawn laughed. "Wanna help me make them, Hunt?"

"Yes." Shawn and Hunter ran over to Rebecca and grabbed the plate of raw meat. Hunter turned on the grill.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Rachel asked, walking near Matt, Jeff, and Randy.

Randy shrugged. "I really don't care."

Cameron came up to Rachel. "Can you take me and Chey, for a walk?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure Cam. Let's go ask mommy first, kay?"

"Kay." Cameron lead Rachel to Rebecca so she could ask.

Jeff stood there, sneering around with his arms folded across his chest, pouting.

"What the fuck is your problem Hardy?"

"_You_." He hissed.

Randy laughed. "And what did I do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Well that's an _amazing_ reason."

"Fuck. You."

"C'mon whats wrong Jeff? I'm trying to be a friend."

"Friends don't take other friends girls." He muttered.

Randy starred at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Never mind Orton. Just stay away from Rach, she's my best friend and I wanna hang out with her."

Randy put his hands up in defense. "Chill. We're just hanging out. _My God_."

"Whatever." Jeff muttered, walking away.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Randy whispered.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. He just get mad or jealous when his friends don't spend time with him…"

"Is that why you're with him all the time."

Matt nodded. "But that's not the only reason…"

"Oh?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"I have to keep an eye on him and Rachel so they don't do anything stupid." Matt rolled his eyes.

Randy chuckled. "Between the two of them, my heart goes out to you." Randy put his hand on his heart, Matt chuckled in response.

Rachel came back monetarily, holding both of the younger kids hands. "You guys wanna come?" she asked, looking at all three of her friends.

"Why not." Randy shrugged.

"Yeah."

"YAY! I love walks!" Jeff ran up next to Rachel.

"Let's go."

**A/N: I promise, in the next chapter, they'll go for a walk and leave San Antonio. Review!**


	17. The Bet

**A/N: Sorry updates have been slow, but I've been writing new stories, and I kinda forgot about the others for awhile. Review.**

The gang was walking down the street. Cameron and Cheyenne were holding onto Rachel's hands, and Randy, Jeff, and Matt were all close behind.

"So where are we going?" Matt asked. He looked around at all of the nice house that surrounding Shawn's, he sure did pick a good neighborhood.

Rachel shrugged. "You guys wanna go to the park?" She looked down at the little kids.

"YEAH!" Jeff screamed. "I love the swings!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You would." He muttered. "So how far away is the park from here."

Rachel continued to walk, but thought along the way. "Mile and a half."

The three wrestlers gaped. "Are you kidding me?" The said at the same time.

Rachel giggled. "When I baby-sat Cameron and Cheyenne, we'd come down here every day, so no complaining," She paused at gave them a strange look. "Plus, you guys are wrestlers, isn't a mile and a half like a nap for you guys…?"

"Um, uh yeah." Matt said.

"Uh-huh." Randy and Jeff agreed.

Rachel giggled. _Stupid Boys_ she thought.

_{xxx}_

Shawn flipped hamburgers on the grill. "Shot through the heart!"

"And you're to blame!" Hunter sang after him.

"You give love, a bad name!" They sang, putting their heads together, faking an air guitar.

Rebecca laughed. "You guys are losers."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"And you admit it…" Rebecca said under her breath. "What's going on with Rachel and Randy?" She asked, wanting to get on the gossip.

Hunter shrugged. "It's pretty obvious he likes her, but I don't know about her."

"I think she likes Jeff." Shawn added in.

The two looked over at him. "Why?"

Shawn shrugged. "They're just too alike, ya know?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she likes him."

"Yeah, but he likes her, we had a little discussion about it earlier. They're always together too, so she must like him."

"So? She's always with Randy now, so she has to like him." Hunter said.

"No, Randy's definitely just trying to get her to like him when it's pretty obvious that she likes Jeff."

Rebecca shook her head. "She said she didn't like anyone last time I talked to her."

The two DX members starred at her. "No she likes Jeff." Was said by Shawn.

At the same time. "No she likes Randy." Was said by Hunter.

Then the two men went back to bickering about who their friend liked.

Rebecca shook her head and slammed her face into her hands; she couldn't believe they were actually fighting over this. "Okay, why don't you guys have a bet?" Rebecca quickly covered her mouth, praying they didn't hear her… bets between Shawn and Hunter didn't usually end well.

They looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"Okay, here the bet." Hunter said. "If Rachel likes Randy, I win and you have to stay on WWE for another five years."

"And if Rachel likes Jeff, you have to stop having anything to do with sex with Stephanie for one month."

Hunter closed his eyes. "You're an asshole."

"So are you." He paused. "Do we have a deal."

Hunter nodded. "Of course."

"Get ready to wean yourself from sex."

Hunter laughed. "I won't have to. Make sure to get a new pair of wrestling boots for the next five years."

Shawn shrugged. "I won't have to, Rachel likes Jeff."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Rebecca shook her head. This wasn't going to end well.

_{xxx}_

"I'm going to die!" Jeff screamed, breathing heavily and clenching his chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jeff calm down; were here."

"Oh." He picked himself back up and ran over to swings. "YAY!" He screamed, swinging his legs back and forth.

Rachel laughed then turned to the two children. "Okay kiddies, we can only be here for a half an hour then we have to go; so go play now!"

The kids nodded then ran off.

Rachel looked at Matt and Randy, put up a peace sign then ran over to the swing next to Jeff and swung beside him.

"RACHELLLL!" Jeff screamed.

"JEEFFFYY!" Rachel screamed. They did this a few more times until….

"SHUT THE… uh. FRONT DOOR!" Matt screamed.

Randy just starred at Matt. "Really man?"

"Only because of the kiddies."

Randy rolled his eyes then gaped. "Oh. My. God. It's a swirly slide!" Randy sprinted over to the slid, climbed up the ladder, pushing some kids out of the way and slid down the slide. "What a rush!" He said really loudly.

Rachel laughed and Matt took a swing beside her. Rachel slowed down her swing and looked over at Matt. "I guess Randy fits in with us more than I thought."

Matt nodded. "I know, I never thought Randy Orton would act like that." He pointed over to Randy, who was climbing on the climb-spider web.

Rachel gave Randy a strange look. "God I love him. He's like perfect for our crew."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "I never thought a guy like Randy would be this cool."

"Me neither Mattie. But I'm glad we invited him."

Matt smiled. "Me too."

The six of them played at the park for awhile until Shawn called and told Rachel that he was picking them up so they could eat dinner.

_{xxx}_

Hunter put down his fork and let out a loud burp. Both of the girls and Cheyenne gave Hunter a disgusted look. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Excuse me."

"That's better." Rebecca smiled. She looked over at the two kids. "Okay guys, you need to take baths and go to bed! You stayed up late last night."

The two kids groaned. "But mom, it's there last night here!"

Rebecca frowned. "I know sweetie, but still."

"Fine." Cameron agreed.

"Okay, Cammy, you go take your shower in your bathroom and I'll let you play C.O.D for one hour only. Princess, its bath time." Rebecca scooped up Cheyenne and Cheyenne was giggling uncontrollably, making Rebecca laugh. "Be right back guys." Rebecca and the kids disappeared into the upstairs.

"So…" Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances then got the same idea. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Shawn asked.

"I'm game." Randy said.

"Me too." Rachel said with a smile.

Jeff nodded. "Ditto."

Matt groaned. "I'm tired."

They all starred at Matt. "Deal with it Mattie." Rachel said, jokingly of course.

Matt laughed. "Fine. I'll last for a little while."

Rachel smiled. "Good."

"Let's take this party into the living room." Randy suggested.

The others nodded then walked into the living room. "Okay, I'll go first." Hunter said. "Rachel."

The little blonde turned away from her conversation with Matt. "Yeah Hunt?"

"Truth or dare."

Rachel shrugged, "Truth I guess…"

Rebecca squealed. "Ohh! I love this game." She took a seat on the couch next to Shawn.

Everyone laughed at Rebecca then Hunter went back to his question. "Rachel, who do you like?"

Rachel started to grin, and then she turned bright red. She buried her face into her hands. "No one." She mumbled.

Hunter and Shawn grinned. "They're in this room aren't they?"

Rachel looked up and took a deep breath. "No. I actually don't like anyone. I mean I think all you guys are hot." She paused. "But I don't have a crush on anyone."

Randy, Jeff and Matt had to bite back a frowning. Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances, way to ruin their bet.

"Okay Mattie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said boldly.

_{xxx}_

Well after a good game of truth or dare and eventually falling asleep morning rolled around and it was time for the gang to head back to San Antonio.

Everyone finished packing and Hunter and Randy packed the car. Matt and Jeff waved off to Rebecca and the kids. Randy said his goodbyes, then it came time for the hard part with Rachel, Hunter and most importantly Shawn.

Rachel hugged Rebecca along with the two kids and said goodbye as well as how much she'd miss them. Hunter did the same. Shawn gave them all a kiss goodbye and promised to see them soon. They all got into the car and waved to Shawn's family until they were out of sight.

"I sure to love it here." Rachel said starring out the window.

Shawn sighed. "Me too."

Hunter was up in the driver's seat this time because Randy was too tired to drive. He looked up into the mirror and smiled at Rachel and Shawn who where in the back seats. "Yeah, but at least we get to meet the Orton family now."

**A/N: Oh Lord, you guys can only imagine whats gonna happen in St. Louis…**


	18. The Ortons

**A/N: Well… it's been a long time since I've updated…. And well I really needed to. Review.**

After a long drive they finally arrived at the Orton residence late the in the afternoon. Everyone was exhausted because the air conditioner stalled and it was brutally hot the whole drive there. Everyone gathered their things and booked it into Randy's house and turned the AC on.

All of the guys and Rachel turned their heads when they heard shoes clunking down the stairs, then Randy's mother appeared holding a baby in her arms… the baby was probably about one or two.

"I didn't know Orton had a sister that young." Jeff whispered loudly.

Randy greeted his mother then took the baby girl whipped his head around. "She's not my sister, you faggot, she's my daughter.'

"Wait, Orton you have a kid?" Shawn asked raising a brow. He never said anything about a daughter.

"Yeah a sick bastard like you has a daughter? Who did you get knocked up with?" Hunter asked.

Randy sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." He turned his attention back to his mother. "Ma, you know Hunter… well that's Shawn, Jeff, Matt and Rachel.

Mamma Orton smiled when she saw Rachel. "Well hello Rachel. I'm Alane." She greeted her.

"Hi." Rachel waved awkwardly while sinking into her chair.

Alane turned back to Randy with a huge smile on her face. "You finally found another and you can give me more grandchildren like her." She told Randy with a smile.

"Ma, sh. Rachel is _just _a friend." Randy told even though it was pretty obvious that he had feelings for her.

Alane sighed. "But Randall I want grandchildren."

"Yeah, and I want to be a woman!" He retorted back. "We can't always get what we want." Randy just turned away then walked up the stairs.

Then Jeff bursted out laughing at the fact the Randy Orton had said he wanted to be a woman while everyone else starred at him. "What? It was funny?"

"Jeff it was but it's not a good time to laugh now." Hunter told him sternly. .. He knew how Randy was when he was pissed and he really didn't want Jeff dying anytime soon.

Rachel stood up then started to walk over to the stair case.

"Where are you off to kiddo?" Shawn asked.

"Up to see Randy… I need to check if he's okay." Rachel said then walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Jeff sighed. "Of course he thought out loud."

Matt placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry bro, it'll be okay."

_{xxx}_

Rachel wandered the halls of the upper part of Randy's house then came to a stop when she heard his voice. She looked into the room from the partially opened door… he was in his daughters room sitting in a rocking chair with the little baby in his arms.

Rachel walked in. "What was that about Ortonator?"

Randy looked up at her and couldn't help but laugh at the nick name. "Nothing… its just too hot."

"Yeah okay..." Rachel pretended to nod.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!"

Rachel laughed then looked down at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Rachel put her arms out and took the baby from Randy's arms.

"What's her name?" She asked, rocking the baby back in forth in her arms.

"Batgirl."Randy replied.

Rachel looked up and gave him the strangest look that she possibly could then laughed. "No its not."

"Yes it is actually." Randy assured her.

"You named this sweet little angel Batgirl?"

Randy nodded, then he started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, you actually believed me!" Randy started laughing even harder.

Rachel gave him a sour face. "Hush up Orton. Just tell me her name."

"Her name is Madison." Randy told her with a smile.

Rachel looked at the toddler… she looked so much like Randy it was unreal. "She looks just like you.." Rachel paused. "How come you never really talked about her?"

"You never asked." Randy told her simply.

Rachel was about to retort but Madison started to cry and Randy grabbed the baby and started to rock her. Rachel sighed, "Just come back down stairs soon…" She turned away by the heels of her converse then walked back down stairs. She heard laughs the whole way down. When she got into the living room she saw Mamma Orton sharing priceless pictures of Randy with the rest of the guys.

Rachel face palmed, Randy was not going to be too happy. But Rachel being Rachel… just had to go over and look at some of the pictures with them.

They heard Randy coming down the stairs so they closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"What's everyone doing?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." Hunter said trying so hard not to crack up.

Randy gave them all a strange look then saw the baby book on the table. He gaped. "OH WHAT THE FUCK MA!"

Everyone began laughing hysterically at Randy and well hell Randy even started laughing himself too. These next few days at the Orton house were going to be very interesting.


	19. Twitter Talk

**A/N: I had soo many ideas for this chapter that I just couldn't not update! Review.**

A few hours had passed and eventually Randy let Rachel feed Madison, then he put her to bed. When he walked back down stairs the smell of chicken Parmesan filled the house. Randy inhaled the sent, this is why he loved coming home; his daughter, and his mothers cooking.

Randy walked out into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table, while his mother was serving the food. Randy took a seat at the head of the table and waited until his mother dished out his food. "It SMELLS SO GOOD." Jeff yelled before taking down a huge bite.

Everyone laughed while Alane sighed. "I forgot I was feeding wrestlers..." That comment only made everyone laugh harder. Everyone continued to eat and make nice comments over Alanes woderful cooking.

Suddenly, Shawn's phone started to ring, Sexy Boy blared from his phone. Shawn's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and everyone laughed at him.

"What is it?" Randy asked, about the ringing phone.

Shawn squinted his eyes and looked at the small screen. "It's a tweet for me."

"Uh shouldn't you're phone ring every time you get a tweet then?" Matt asked.

Shawn sighed. "It usually doesn't ring... I don't know why it ringed."

"Well what does the tweet say?" Jeff asked with his mouthful of food.

"Uh," Shawn paused and tried to read it. "Alpha Kenny Body?"

"Alpha Kenny Body?" Randy questioned. "What in the hell does that mean?"

Everyone looked at Rachel when they heard her whispering something then start laughing. "Alpha Kenny Body; classic!"

"And why is it a classic?" Hunter asked raising a brow.

"Think about it; Alpha kenny body." She told them, when no one else realized it she sighed. "Alpha kenny body... _I'll fuck anybody_."

"OHH." They all said in unison, other than Alane because she didn't care about it. Then they all laughed.

"Man, you guys are dumb!" Rachel said before taking another bite of her chicken.

"I resent that." Hunter grunted.

Rachel just stuck her tongue out at Hunter, then she wondered something. "Why do you guys have twitters?"

Matt looked at Rachel from the corner of his eye, with a disgusted look on his face. "You don't have a twitter?"

Rachel shook her head.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A TWITTER?" Shawn yelled from across the table.

Randy shoosed Shawn. "Quiet Shawn, I don't want Madison waking up." He said in a hushed voice. "Do it like this: YOU DON'T HAVE A TWITTER." He whispered loudly.

"I don't have one either..." Hunter spoke up.

Shawn, Matt, and Randy all starred at Randy with their jaws opened.

"Is it really a big deal?" Hunter asked, jamming his fork into his chicken.

"ITS A HUGE DEAL." Jeff finally added in.

"Dude its not at all..." Hunter told them.

"I know right? I hate twitter.. stalkers live on there."

"You mean biggest fans right?" Shawn asked, while scratching his head.

Rachel laughed. "If thats what you called crazy obsessed fans that tweet you all the time, retweet everything you say and obsessively mention you, yes_ its you're biggest fans_. That's why I don't want one, people don't need to know what I'm doing every two seconds." And with that, Rachel took another bite of her food.

"Uh, Rach... if you're so against twitter, why do you know so much about it?" Randy asked, with a strange/confused look on his face.

"I know everything."

"Woman." Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"You're so funnny." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're mom's funny." He retorted.

Rachel's face turned evil and then a loud thud was heard around the room followed by a sharp cry escaping Hunters throat. "OWW!"

"And that's why you don't say anything about my mom." She said, pretending to wipe her hands against each other.

"That's not what you're mom said." Jeff stated, feeling left out.

Rachel looked at him. "_That's not what you're mom said_," She mimicked him in a manly tone. "That didn't even make sense faggle."

"Faggle?" Jeff repeated. "Well you're a biznatch."

She shot him a glare. "Do you really wanna go down that path again?"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jeff shot an eyebrow up.

"Its a question, retard."

"I don't appreciate such harsh comments from a stupid biznatch." Jeff sat back and folded his arms across his chest, then the next thing he knew he was on the floor, with Rachel on top of him, trying to get him in the STF and Jeff was screaming.

"Randall will you ever have normal friends?" Alane asked her son.

Randy laughed at her question. "Ma, no. I won't." Then he got up and tried to pull Rachel off of Jeff. She was tough to pull of, that he pulled so hard and fell backward with her in his arms and they started laughing. Rachel turned to her side to look at Randy and she smiled and hugged him. Randy put his arm around her and pulled her up with him and they laughed some more.

Jeff just starred at them in disgust. It just wasn't fair.

**A/N: Hmm is this leading up to a next big chapter? I THINK SO. Review(:**


	20. Serious for Once

**A/N: I suck so much it is completely unbelievably. Almost a year? Really guys. What the actual fuck? Enjoy.  
**

It was around five-thirty A.M. and almost everyone was asleep in the living room... other than Alane, who was fast asleep in her own bedroom, and Madison who was fast asleep in her crib. But as for the others... they were all completely dead asleep in the living room. Shawn and Hunter took over one couch, and Hunter was almost completely spooning with Shawn. Matt was in to a deep sleep on the floor, Randy took up half of the couch opposite to the couch that Shawn and Hunter were on, with Rachel resting her head on his shoulder. Then as for Jeff, his head was in Rachel's lap, and his lower body was resting completely on Randy's hard wood floors.

The sun was just beginning to rise for the day to begin, and Madison was starting to stir. She began whining softly in her crib, which was heard on the baby monitor that Randy had placed on the table beside the couch were his slumber was taken upon. Her whines progressed into cries, which woke Randy up quickly. His eyes shot open, and he came extremely close to shooting up off of the couch and running up the stairs, but when he realized Rachel was sleeping on him, he carefully ninja'd his way out from underneath her. Then, he quickly made his way up the stair case, silently taking two steps at a time so he could reach Madison's room. At last, he reached his destination, and he walked over to Madison, and picked her up out of her crib.

Randy hushed her, and began patting her back in an attempt to sooth her, and make her stop crying, "It's okay Madi..." He cooed softly, "Everything will be alright... Daddy's here..." He kissed her daughters cheek and continued to try and calm her down.

"A lonely road; crossed another cold state line... Miles away from those I love, hope is hard to find. While I recall, all the words you spoke to me can help her wish that I was there, and where I'd love to be..."

-Back down stairs-

A low hum of voices came from the baby monitor and started to bring Rachel to be awoken. She opened her eyes slowly, and noticed that Randy was gone. Then, she heard a low murmur of voices coming from something close by... she found the baby monitor, and since it was on so low, the sound was broken up and she could hardly understand anything that was being said, "Oh my god," She whispered... "THERE ARE ALIENS!" Her eyes grew large, and she became very scared. Then Rachel decided that it was best if she turned up the monitor and tried to decode what they were saying so she could put a stop to their invasion.

Rachel's finger spun the dial to turn up the volume on the monitor, and when she did so... she discovered that it wasn't aliens... it was a singing Randy, and a crying Madison. Rachel focused on the words Randy was singing to his daughter, and she realized she knew the song, which made her bolt up in excitement, and made her run up the stairs to Randy. When she did so, Jeff's head fell off of her lap, and made him hit his head on the couch, and he began to stir...

Rachel finally made it up to Madison's room... completely breathless. She stood in the doorway and admired the beautiful sight she saw in front of her very eyes of a daughter, and a father. She continued to listen to Randy sing to his daughter, and when the chorus was brought around once again, Rachel couldn't help herself and she started to sing.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much to far away..." Randy turned his head when he heard someone else singing along with him, and he noticed Rachel in the doorway. "Well good morning, Rach." Randy smiled at her.

"Good morning," Rachel said in return. She walked deeper into the room until she was beside Randy and Madison, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well..." Randy pondered this, then nodded, "Yeah, could you hold her for a second while I go make her a bottle?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course!" Randy handed his daughter to Rachel then exited the room. "Hey little baby," Rachel spoke softly to the baby that was laying in her arms. Madison's whines began to die down the more and more Rachel talked to her. When Rachel noticed that there was a rocking chair in the nursery, she took a seat in it and began rocking herself and Madison in the chair, which put a stop to Madison's cries. She just laid in Rachel's arms, staring back at Rachel.

Randy walked back in the room saying something about Madison's bottle, but then he stopped himself when he noticed that Madison had stopped crying, "How did you do that?" He asked, completely beside himself.

Rachel laughed a little, "If I knew, I'd tell you." Randy laughed with her. "It's probably my awesome motherly instincts. Or the fact that we have the same thoughts..." they both laughed some more.

"Want me to feed her?" Rachel finally asked Randy.

He shrugged, "Only if you want to..."

Rachel nodded, "Of course I do! Now give me her bubba!" Randy surrendered his daughter's baby bottle to Rachel, then she fed the baby. Randy watched how careful and loving Rachel was towards Madison already, and it made him smile. "You're gonna be a great mother one day," Randy told her, completely absent mindedly.

Rachel looked up at him with a smile bright on her face, "You think so?"

He nodded, heat coming to his face. He felt a little embarrassed about what he had just told her, "I know so. I mean, if you could just see yourself right now and how happy you make batgirl," they both laughed before he continued, "then you'd agree too."

She nodded, "Speaking of which, whatever happened to little Batgirl's momma?" A sigh escaped from Randy's mouth, "you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna..." She said in a low voice.

Randy shook his head, "No its okay," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well... to put it simply, we had a one-night stand, she got pregnant, saw me on TV, got my information, and dropped off the little squirt here when she was only two months old."

Rachel just sat there, a stunned look on her face, "Why did she leave her-your baby here?"

Randy sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, "Her mother... well, she found out that she had lung cancer, and it was untreatable, so she wanted me to have our daughter... so at least she would have one of her parents," Randy looked down at Madison and smiled... smiled through the tears he felt were coming on.

"Aww, Randy!" Rachel exclaimed. She quickly put Madison back down into her crib, then she turned on her heels and faced Randy. "I am so sorry Legend Killer," Rachel spoke softly, and gazed into his eyes. Then she threw her arms around him, and held him in a tight embrace. Everything just seemed to feel right between the two of them. When they finally pulled away, the moment lasted a little longer with a kiss.

The door to the nursery creaked a little as it was moved, and Jeff poked his head in. The second he saw Randy and Rachel's lips moving in harmony, he felt his heart shatter within his chest.

**A/N: Sorry that was so fucking serious! But I promise that the next chapter will be filled with the antics of the gang!**


End file.
